


Christine Daae/Reader Shipping memes

by Christinedaaethirst



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Reader, Modern and canon time period, but mostly Modern AU, side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinedaaethirst/pseuds/Christinedaaethirst
Summary: A plethora of Christine Daae headcanons and Imagines. Some might be interconnected but its not likely.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Christine Daae/Reader Shipping memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU
> 
> I headcanon Christine as bisexual.

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

Aftercare with Christine is incredibly soft. She may not be much for conversation after sex, but she will do whatever you need. However, unless you are too sensitive to be touched at that moment, there is always cuddling and tender caresses.

  
 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Christine doesn't really have a favorite body part. The only thing she really considers great about herself is her voice and that technically isn't a body part. So.. perhaps her favorite body part isn't even visible. It is her vocal chords. 

Her favorite part of your body is probably your breasts. Not just for perverted reasons for that matter, either. When she's exhausted in any manner, she likes resting her head and making them her pillow. It's a comforting position for her, especially when she can hear your heartbeat.

  
 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Christine will lick your fingers clean after you've made her orgasm with them- though you sometimes manage to beat her to the punch and lick them clean yourself. When this happens, she'll kiss you so that she can taste herself on your lips. It's something that embarrasses her when you're not in the middle of the act so you don't tease her about it. You wouldn't do that anyways- there is absolutely nothing wrong with what she does.

 **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Christine wouldn't be terribly opposed to inviting Meg or Erik to join in for a threesome or two. She won't ever bring it up, though. If this is something that would interest you, you have to bring it. Raoul is off limits though, she doesn't have any sexual attraction towards him at all. He's simply an old childhood friend.

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Christine isn't overly experienced but she does have some experience . She definitely knows what she likes and she is more than willing to spend as much time as she needs to figure out what you like as well. 

  
**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Christine's favorite position is between [spooning ](https://imgix.bustle.com/lovelace/uploads/8/644f61c0-185f-0133-50b7-0ec273752cbd.png?w=760&h=760&fit=crop&crop=faces&auto=format%2Ccompress) , [reclining](https://imgix.bustle.com/lovelace/uploads/8/644e34b0-185f-0133-f51b-0e18518aac2f.png?w=760&h=760&fit=crop&crop=faces&auto=format%2Ccompress) or [sitting](https://imgix.bustle.com/lovelace/uploads/8/644e93d0-185f-0133-50bf-0ec273752cbd.png?w=760&h=760&fit=crop&crop=faces&auto=format%2Ccompress). She doesn't really have an explanation for sitting aside from the fact that it makes oral easier. When it comes to reclining and spooning she enjoys the intimacy that comes with them immensely. 

**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Christine doesn't really try to be humorous during the moment and neither do you- at the same time, neither of you are above giggling if the other makes a strange noise during the act. You're there to enjoy what you're doing to each other- not act as if you have sticks up your asses.

**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Christine is pretty well groomed. She doesn't wax it too often, but she keeps it pretty short nonetheless. if she were to find out that you preferred wax, she'd probably try and do it more often. The carpet definitely matches the drapes. 

**I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Christine is very big on intimacy. She somehow even manages to make your kinkier rounds intimate. You wouldn't have it any other way, though. You are the same way, after all. Kinkiness doesn't automatically mean that all intimacy has to go away. 

**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Christine only masturbates when she's really desperate or you've been teasing her relentlessly. When your teasing ends in her masturbating, its usually because something as prevented you from giving her relief. Christine doesn't complain at all... she's going to get you back anyways, so it would be rather hypocritical of her.

  
 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

Christine's main two kinks are orgasm denial and praise. The two of you often combine the two and its absolutely amazing. Between the aftercare and the actual act, the night is heavenly. 

**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

Christine is not an exhibitionist, so outside sex is a no-go. However, anywhere in the house is definitely an option. Though you always end up in the bed at the end of the night if you weren't there in the first place.

  
 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

Christine's motivation is anything you do to be honest. However, the main thing that gets her going is when you strip for her. She especially likes the way you shimmy your hips. She will often come up behind you and caress your flesh as it's revealed to her . She kisses your shoulder and the side of your neck as well. 

  
**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Christine isn't into anything that requires even the illusion of it being non-consensual and she'll never want to do anything that will cause either you lasting pain. Hair pulling, scratching, light spanking and biting is perfectly fine. 

**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Christine adores oral, but only when you're both being pleasured. So sixty-nine is the go to position when oral sex happens. Sometimes you can convince her to sit on your face, but she'll often invite you to do the same thing to her after she's recovered. 

Christine is very good at oral and she'll draw out the pleasure as long as she can, often ignoring your clit until she goes in for the kill.

  
 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Both. It's a mixture of both. It depends on the situation. Sometimes it starts off fast and rough and becomes slow and sensual. Sometimes it's the other way around. 

  
**Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Christine doesn't have a set opinion on quickies by they rarely happen. They really only happen when the two of you are drunk.

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Christine is willing to take risks and experiment so long as no real harm will come from it. That eliminates many things, but there is still a plethora of things that she and you can do.

**S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

The two of you can go three or four rounds, perhaps five if you really push it. Christine can last quite awhile but after a few hours, she's spent. 

  
**T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Christine has plenty of toys and you both use them. Your toys and her toys have become one group and no one can remember what belongs to who. You use them on each other. You're both fairly fond of the strap on and you take turns using it.

  
 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Christine loves to tease but at the same time, she gets too desperate to tease for too long. Which is something that you love taking advantage of. As bad as that sounds, she enjoys it when you take advantage of it too. It makes the actual act even better.

  
 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Christine isn't too loud at first, soft whimpers leaving her. But as things become more intense, her noises will increase in pitch and volume. Her noises are truly beautiful and you can understand why she's such a beloved soprano- for more reasons than one.

  
 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Christine can become rather dominant with you and its always amazing when she does. Of course, she has to use the strap on- but instead of spooning or missionary, she resorts to doggy position. She enjoys tugging your hair and making your back arch more than she'd like to admit.

  
 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

I don't think this applies to Christine as she's a woman- but if there was ever such a thing as a pretty pussy, then she definitely has one.  
 ****

 **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

Christine's sex drive is pretty damn high- but she can control it and it isn't something that she actively needs. So she can understand if you're not in the mood.

  
 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Christine doesn't fall asleep right away after sex. She prefers to cuddle up to you and talk about everything and nothing. You both speak until you eventually fall asleep. Sometimes mid-sentence, something that you both find utterly endearing.


End file.
